Percabeth's Engagement
by percabethOTP97
Summary: heya Guys! I guess this is like a prequel to Percabeth's Story Untold Hope you enjoy it :D


**_Percabeth's Engagement_**

Percy's POV

I was traveling to New York City. I had to walk. No one knew I had left... yet. I left during the middle of the night. I needed to see the gods. I wanted to ask something of one wise goddess. Finally, after three weeks of getting lost and fighting off monsters I got to New York City. Yes, I know what you are thinking I should have been faster. But I didn't exactly know where New York City was, and I was alone. I feared everyone thought I was dead… again. As soon as I reached the city I ran to find the Empire State Building.

Athena goddess of wisdom's POV

I was in my room trying to find a proper way to write something to Annabeth. But then I heard a pounding on my door. Then I saw a tiny, sea green eyed, black haired boy. It was Percy Jackson, boyfriend of my daughter, Annabeth. I still didn't know what she saw in him… I shrank into my human form.

"Athena." Percy said.

"Percy? How did you get here? Why are you here?" I wasn't really expecting this young man to be here. I sort of hoped it was just my imagination.

"Athena goddess of wisdom and war strategy. Mother of the only woman in my life."

"Stop it young man." I said, annoyed.

"Ma'am I'd like to ask for your blessing." He said, his sea green pleading.

"… Uh. Wait. What?" I was slightly confused.

"I'd like to marry Annabeth" Said Percy.

"MARRY ANNABETH?!" I screamed.

"…Yes… Is something wrong Athena?" He asked me.

"Uh. N-" I was becoming dizzy. Then suddenly I blacked out.

Percy's POV

Athena shut her eyes and was falling to the ground and hit it hard. I rushed to catch her but she was already on the ground. She hit her head. It was bleeding. I rushed to find Apollo.

I found him and screamed: "APOLLO! ITS ATHENA! SHE IS UNCONSCIOUS. HELP HER!"

He looked up confused. He must have seen the worried expression on my face because he raced over to Athena's living quarters. He examined her and then did his work.

 _***Two weeks later***_

Athena's POV

I awoke with a gasp. My head hurt. I was in my room. But somehow it looked different. For one there was a boy in there.

 ** _"_** ** _Wait a boy?"_** I thought. **_"And why does the room look bigger?"_**

Then I remembered what happened. I fainted. Percy was right beside me, not paying attention, obviously. How did I know he wasn't paying attention? He would have noticed me look around. Then I realized he was sleeping. "

Percy Jackson wake up." I said to him.

Then he jumped up and partly asked, partly screamed, "MONSTERS?"

"No. You are at Olympus remember?" I gently told him.

"Oh yeah. Athena are you okay? I was really worried about you." He asked, his expression serious.

"Yes, I am fine" I realized why Annabeth, my lovely daughter, loved this young boy so much. He was caring and brave. Sincere and smart. Strong and handsome.

"Okay good. Now that you are better I will leave. I promised that I wouldn't leave until you woke up." He replied.

"Wait. Percy, I think I was wrong about you. You are the best person for Annabeth. I'm glad it's you. Go marry her."

Percy Jackson's POV

I was walking away when I heard Athena accept me. I stopped dead in my tracks. I almost started crying. I turned around and ran to Athena. I thanked her and gave her a sincere hug. Then I said farewell and left. I was so happy. Then I realized how long I had been gone for. _I had been gone for five weeks. Five weeks!_ I rushed home. It took me two weeks to get home this time, but I did have to stop for a ring, a gray one too.

When I got home, Annabeth was crying in a boat on the water. I was relieved because I missed her so much. I ran to the edge of the water and screamed "ANNABETH!". I then through my shirt off and swam to her. She was rowing her way towards me. When she got close she jumped in. I went to her and gave her a long kiss.

"You know Seaweed Brain, if I hadn't missed you so much I would have Judo flipped you again."

"I missed you Wise Girl" Then I kissed her.

Annabeth's POV

Percy kissed me. Then I started crying.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asked concerned.

"I'm just really happy you are back. I had a feeling you were going to leave to go somewhere but when it took you so long I thought you were injured in the middle of nowhere and then died."

"Wise Girl… I'm fine. I'm sorry it took me so long. I had an injured friend who was in a coma for two weeks. I promised myself I wouldn't leave until she woke up." He said.

"She?" I said worriedly. By this time, we were near the shore.

"I'll explain. But first I need to show you something. Okay?"

"Okay" I mumbled, wondering what he was going to show me.

"Ugh where is it?!" I saw Percy scrambling over the sand. "Aha! Found it! But Annabeth you have to close your eyes first."

"Oka-" I was cut off by someone screaming: "Hey look Percy is back!"

"Annie. Open your eyes" Percy said.

I opened my eyes and Percy was kneeling on the ground with a ring.

"Annabeth Chase, my Wise Girl, will you marry me?"

I started crying and fell to the ground with Percy. "Yes!"

Percy came and kissed me again. I kissed him back.

"Now uh Percy why did you leave?"

"I went to the Empire State Building to ask your mom's permission to marry you. Then she fainted. She was in a coma for two weeks. Then after she woke up she realized I was the perfect match for you."

I was silent. I couldn't find my voice, or any words to say. "She really said that?"

"I wouldn't lie to you Annabeth. She did. I swear to the River Styx." Percy said.

Then we kissed. And later we got married.

 **THE END I Hope you enjoyed it** **J**


End file.
